


Melted Ice

by IsaacDowney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is Not Okay, Everyone thinks Dedue is dead but he's just very silent, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Heavy Angst, I repeat Angst NO COMFORT, War, What happened during the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Dimitri watches, helpless, as Hubert casts a spell of magma on his best friend. Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid, who are nearby, defeated and bloody, suddenly stop cursing and pleading for mercy. Dimitri's anger dies in his throat.He smells melted steel and hears melting ice becoming water. Dedue's hand is outstretched towards him."Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Edelgard breaks the silence and walks to him, axe in hand, her long red cape following her every step. "I, Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg, sentence you to death for the murder of the regent King Rufus Blaiddyd."
Kudos: 3





	Melted Ice

"Let go of me! Let go!" Dimitri screams with all his lungs, chest and face burning with rage.

"Your Highness!" Dedue calls out from a few meters away, fighting off against a handful of Imperial soldiers. His rebellion drowns quickly under the number.

One of the soldiers holding onto Dimitri suddenly grabs his arm and twists it, the bone cracking in a loud snap. Dimitri cries out in pain, tears building in his eyes and finishing into the snow. He falls down on his knees and presses his forehead against the cold ice, cursing himself for being so weak.

"I'll have your head- I'll have your head!" He repeats with hate to the Empress watching the scene with empty eyes. Edelgard now wears her horns-shaped crown proudly, arms folded behind her back. Hubert is at her side, loyal as always. He leans down to whisper in her ear, she nods and so he walks to Dedue. Dimitri watches, helpless, as he casts a spell of magma on his best friend. Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid, who are nearby, defeated and bloody, suddenly stop cursing and pleading for mercy. Dimitri's anger dies in his throat.

He smells melted steel and hears melting ice becoming water. Dedue's hand is outstretched towards him.

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Edelgard breaks the silence and walks to him, axe in hand, her long red cape following her every step. "I, Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg, sentence you to death for the murder of the regent King Rufus Blaiddyd." She stops in front of him and he slowly tears his gaze away from Dedue's body to look up at her. Anger takes over him anew when he meets her pained expression. How dare she feels sorry ? After betraying him like that ? After attacking Garreg Mach and stealing hundreds of lives? After killing his dear Byleth? After killing Dedue? Dimitri screams again, a bestial growl tearing through his throat.

"He didn't do it, he wouldn't kill his own uncle! Edelgard! You know that!" Sylvain begs, voice broken, as he stands up and takes a step towards the Empress, only to have a soldier kick him in the stomach. He falls down again.

"Of course she knows that, you fool." Felix groans, but for once there's no rage or disdain in his voice, only weariness. "Just kill him. That boar. He's already gone."

"Felix! How could you say that?!" Ingrid cries out in despair. "Has everyone gone mad?!"

The soldiers push Dimitri's head down with difficulty as the Prince keeps on growling and fighting. Edelgard makes no move to end his life. Hubert frowns and turns to his three former classmates.

"Shut up, you're weak and pathetic, there's nothing you can do against her Majesty now." He says, and Sylvain has to laugh, because Hubert always sounded and looked like a villain but this is taking the role too far.

"We were dining together a few months ago, were laughing together, studying together..." Ingrid goes on, more tears rolling down her bloody cheeks. "Why?" She asks then, looking up at Hubert who, at least, has the decency to look away.

"It must be done, lady Galatea." He answers. "Lady Edelgard, let me do it."

"No." Edelgard inhales laboriously.

She lifts up her axe and everyone is screaming again. She closes her eyes.

She opens them again when she is suddenly thrown against the hard cold ground. She has the reflex to bring her axe to herself again which protects her from Dimitri's piercing lance. His face looks like that of a monster, but she knows she must look the same. Dimitri reaches out to hit her again, but one soldier grabs the Prince and then is quickly penetrated by the lance. Edelgard takes the opportunity to get up, grateful that Dimitri can't use his other arm.

"Run, Dimitri, run!" Sylvain screams. Ingrid jumps on Hubert and grabs his wrists, just in time for his spell to go in the opposite direction, hitting one the cave's walls. She headbutts him. Felix follows the move, as quick as a bird, and kicks a soldier in the groin before stealing his sword and slicing his throat. He does the same for two others.

Dimitri hears Sylvain, knows he is right, knows that if he fights with Edelgard right now he will die. Dedue's death would have been in vain. He knows, Goddess he knows, but the thought of taking his revenge is the only thing on his mind. He doesn't care anymore if he has to die with her, if only so that hate circle can end with them. The ghosts in his mind encourage him, shout for blood, and Dimitri listens.

"No- stop-" Sylvain begs as he watches Dimitri go for Edelgard once more. Despair takes over him and he grabs his lance, ignores his open flesh and the sharp pain in his right side, before charging into the remaining soldiers. Felix curses and follows.

"Hubert!" Edelgard yells as she pushes Dimitri away once again, resolve finally settling on her features. This time she keeps her eyes wide open and aims to kill. Hearing his name, Hubert immediately kicks Ingrid's stomach and when her hold on his wrists becomes weak he slaps her hands away before pressing two fingers in her eyes. Ingrid shouts in pain. Hubert teleports in front of his liege just in time for Dimitri's lance to perforate him. Dimitri sees Hubert's eyes go wide before he immediately wraps away with Edelgard. They disappear.

Dimitri's howl of pain turns the remaining soldiers' blood into ice. Realizing their sovereign abandoned them, they run for their lives. Sylvain sighs in relief.

"Come back here..." Dimitri mutters as he grabs his own face, eyes red with tears, the blood on his fingers spreading on his skin. "Come back here!" He howls and goes for the soldiers.

His friends watch in horror as Dimitri shred them into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it but don't know what to comment, you can tell me what your favorite line is! Or you can just comment "Dimitri IS NOT okay" because HE IS NOT
> 
> To the confused/worried ones: all of their injuries will heal, Ingrid will not go blind, Hubert won't die. Dedue isn't actually dead but they all think he is so they're gonna leave him there like that. Yeah, I know, rude. Dimitri leaves them after that, until Byleth comes back from their nap.


End file.
